Naruto the Let's Player
by StrawberryDeathGod15
Summary: What do you do when you have a summon contract for the ancient Let's Player summon? You ask for their aid in protecting your special people and village so that they acknowledge you. Well, you may not have, but Naruto has. Not yaoi. Pewds x Marzia
1. The Let's Player

**Naruto the Let's Player**

It was just another ordinary day in the village of Konohagakure, and within one of the parts of said village is the Shinobi academy, where the youths who wish to become shinobi for their village go to learn.

It is just after the graduation ceremony that we find Uzumaki Naruto sitting on a swing, attached to a tree by rope. Naruto was one of the few students which didn't pass, but unlike the other students Naruto didn't have any family to console him.

It was after a couple of kid's parents had told their kids to stay away from him and left, that Naruto felt a shadow cover him that he looked up to see the assistant instructor of his class, Mizuki-Sensei standing over him with a kind smile on his face.

"Oh, hey Mizuki-Sensei. Is there something you want?" he asked with a sad look on his face.

With a sigh, Mizuki kneeled down in front of Naruto, "I just wanted to come see how you are doing. Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure, Naruto?"

"Yea-… no, no I'm not ok," raising his head, Naruto looked Mizuki in the in the eye, "I… I... just don't understand why I couldn't pass. Stupid Iruka-Sensei."

"Hey now Naruto, you shouldn't be saying that about Iruka. He just wants to make sure that you're prepared to deal with the dangers of the Shinobi world." Mizuki took a breath before speaking quietly to Naruto, "Did you know Naruto, that there is another way for you to become a Shinobi."

"Really!?" Naruto looked up with hope in his eyes.

"Yes, but I don't know if you are ready to do this as it is even harder than how kids would normally graduate."

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" exclaimed Naruto in excitement, all the while trying to keep his voice down.

"Ok, so here's what you need to do…"

As Mizuki was telling Naruto what to do, neither noticed the being standing in the tree above them, watching Mizuki with eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 **XXXXX**

It was later that night that Naruto, using the stealth skills he had developed from his days of pranking, made his way sneakily into the Hokage tower. He had not been seen or heard by anyone on his way to the Hokage's office, where Mizuki told him to take the Scroll of Seals and bring it to him in a clearing on the outskirts of Konoha. It was in the hall before the Hokage's office, where luckily the Hokage's secretary had to leave for a small break that Naruto ran into the old man himself.

But before the Hokage could do anything, Naruto quickly used his modified version of the henge, Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique) which turned Naruto into a sexy naked girl version of himself which is barely covered by wisps of smoke.

The Hokage seeing this has a nosebleed that knocks him out.

"K.O." Naruto speaks under his breath.

Searching the Hokage's pockets, he finds the key to unlock the room which holds what he is looking for. Naruto enters the office and quickly finds the door, uses the key to unlock it and finding the scroll, he makes his exit through the window.

"Now I'm definitely gonna become a shinobi."

If Naruto had just looked at the door, he would have seen the Hokage with a confused look on his face at what the boy he considers a grandson was saying.

 **XXXXX**

Knocking on his door brought Iruka out of his feeling guilty for failing his favourite student, Naruto. Opening his door, Iruka saw the nervous look on his assistant instructors face.

"Mizuki!? What's going on? What's wrong?" he asked.

Mizuki looked Iruka in the eyes and said, "It's Naruto."

"What'd he do now, prank the entire village again?" Iruka asked with a drop of dread filling him when Mizuki shook his head.

"No, he stole the Scroll of Seals. He's running away with it."

"What!? Naruto wouldn't do that." Iruka shook his head before stating, "I'll find him so that he can explain what in the name of the Shinigami he was thinking."

As Iruka ran off in search of Naruto, he didn't see the evil smirk on Mizuki's face.

"All according to plan. Now to go meet the Kyuubi-brat.

 **XXXXX**

As Naruto was waiting for Mizuki, he decided to have a look at the scroll that was nearly as big as his tiny body.

 **XXXXX**

It was in his office, looking into his crystal ball that allowed him to see all that was happening in Konoha, that Sarutobi Hiruzen finally saw Naruto, just as Iruka found the container of the Kyuubi.

In his office was also four people, three were the Jonin-Sensei's to be, Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma and Kurenai Yuhi while the other person with them was none other than the Torture and Interrogations one and only Mitarashi Anko.

They had all shown up after hearing what had happened and were hoping to help with the search for the boy, only to find the Hokage looking into a crystal ball. Upon closer inspection they saw that it was showing the boy.

"Let us wait and see what happens." He spoke taking a puff out of his smoke.

 **XXXXX**

"Naruto, what are you doing out here?" Iruka called out to the blonde as he looked to have been running pretty fast to catch Naruto so soon.

Naruto jumped up looking excited to see his teacher, "Hey Iruka-Sensei! I found you!"

Iruka whacked him over the back of his head yelling, "I found you, numbskull!"

"Oh yeah, Iruka-Sensei, I did what Mizuki said and got the scroll. Not only that, I was able to learn a couple of techniques from it." Naruto said proudly.

Iruka was confused about what Naruto was saying. "Wait Naruto. Are you saying that Mizuki put you up to this." At Naruto's nod, Iruka started looking around.

"What are you doing Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto asked in confusion to me.

"Naruto, listen to me, okay? I need you to take the scroll and run away." Iruka told Naruto with a serious look on his face.

Before Naruto could ask what Iruka was saying, Mizuki showed up, landing on a low tree branch.

"Good work, Naruto. Now all you need to do is give me the scroll."

"Don't give it to him Naruto! That's a dangerous scroll that has forbidden Ninjutsu written inside it! Mizuki used you to get his hands on it!" Iruka called out to Naruto.

Naruto was shocked that Mizuki was just using him and was about to run away, but the traitor's voice stopped him in his track.

"Naruto… there's no point in you having it. I'll tell you the truth."

Iruka has a look of understanding cross his face. "N… No! Don't!"

Mizuki looks towards Naruto with a sadistic smile on his face. "12 years ago… you know about the Kyuubi being sealed right?"

At Naruto's nod he continued, "There was a rule created that night to prevent anyone of the newer generation from knowing the truth."

"W-what truth?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

 **XXXXX**

"Wait, he's not going to tell the Gaki is he?" Anko asked no one in particular.

The Hokage was solemn. "Hopefully he doesn't believe that he is the Kyuubi. After all, he is only the container."

What Sarutobi said received nods from the others, as they did not have the prejudice that most of the village had.

 **XXXXX**

"The truth is that you are the Kyuubi, Naruto."

"What do you mean?

"Stop it!" Iruka yelled to Mizuki.

"It means that you are the Kyuubi… the one that killed Iruka's parents. You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and…"

"Stop it!"

"You have been lied to by everyone! Didn't you find it odd how everyone hates you?" pulling his Fūma Shuriken off his back and prepared to throw it.

"Iruka is the same! He also hates you!"

Naruto's heart felt like it had been stabbed with a knife as he thought of all the times he was treated horribly, neglected and physically and mentally hurt. He didn't see the Fūma Shuriken that Mizuki threw.

All he saw was that suddenly Iruka was holding his body over him with the Fūma Shuriken stabbing into his back.

 **XXXXX**

The Shinobi in the Hokage's office were shocked to see the injured man try to talk to Naruto.

"Let's hear what he has to say." Was what Asuma said.

 **XXXXX**

"Why?"

"My… my parents… after they died there was nobody to… compliment or acknowledge me… I always acted like an idiot… just to get people's attention. Since I wasn't good in things like learning and doing homework. It was better than being nothing, so I kept acting like an idiot. It was so painful."

Naruto looked at Iruka's face to see tears streaming down his face.

"Naruto, you also must have been in a lot of pain. I'm sorry Naruto, if I only did a better job… you wouldn't have to feel like this. Please listen to me, I need you to take the scroll and run."

Mizuki jumped of the branch he was on, landing on the ground before standing up straight before pulling out a shuriken and holding it.

"You shouldn't run Naruto. A real Shinobi would stand tall and fight." Mizuki stated.

 **XXXXX**

"Damn it Naruto, run." Sarutobi said under his breath, even though the others heard what he said, they didn't talk.

Until Anko noticed something, "What's he doing?"

They all looked to see that Naruto, instead of running had sat the scroll next to Iruka before looking at Mizuki in anger.

"He's going to fight him!?"

"It would seem so."

 **XXXXX**

"So, you decided to stand and fight?"

"Yeah, but you should definitely worry as you are gonna lose, dattebayo."

"What could you possibly do to beat me?" Mizuki asked with a sneer.

"This!" Naruto stated, running his hand over Iruka's back, covering it in blood before slamming his palm into the ground.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

 **XXXXX**

"Is he using a summoning jutsu!?" Kurenai asked in surprise.

Kakashi looked towards the Hokage, "How come no one told us he had a summoning contract?"

The Hokage took a puff of his pipe before replying, "I don't think anyone had any idea about this. I know I for one didn't."

They all turned their attention back to the crystal.

 **XXXXX**

"You can't have a summoning contract! What summon in their right mind would allow you to sign their contract?" Mizuki called out, not being able to see anything due to the smoke that the summoning created.

"That would be our summons." Called out a voice in a strange accent. In our world we would call this a southern accent.

As the smoke cleared they saw a man with a height around six feet, looking to be in his early thirty's. Wearing a checked lumberjack shirt tucked into a pair of denim jeans held up by a belt with an eagle buckle, steel capped boots and on top of his head he wore a bear hat, the face of it looked like a happy cartoonish bear face, whereas the sides of it ran down to his waist, with the pockets at the end looking like bear paws.

Naruto looked extremely happy at seeing the giant of a man before exclaiming in joy, "Kenpai!"

'Kenpai' turned towards Naruto before enveloping the child in his arms, "'Ruto!"

 **XXXXX**

"His… summon is a human being? Do you know what kind of summon he is Kakashi?" Asuma asked to his fellow Jonin.

Kakashi had had a thoughtful look on his face before replying, "No… no, I'm pretty certain that there is no such thing as a human summon. Do you Hokage-sama?"

"Enma had told me of one summon, who's summons was human-looking in nature, and if this man is a member of that summer then Naruto is in good hands."

The Jonin and Anko were confused but decided to turn their attention back to the fight-to-be.

 **XXXXX**

"Kenpai?"

"Yeah, 'Ruto?"

"We need to end this quickly so that we can get Iruka-Sensei to the hospital. I give you permission to use that."

"Finally!"

"Who are you?" Mizuki yells out in fear, seeing that every shuriken he threw without anyone noticing, didn't even cut the man's clothing.

'Kenpai' jabbed his hands into his hat's bear-paw pockets and pushed down as he spoke, "The name's CinnamonToastKen."

Suddenly it looked like his hat and his body were fusing together until he resembled a deadly bear, standing over eight feet tall. Ken lowered his body so that he stood on all fours, still being taller than Naruto. He then looked straight at Mizuki, who took a gulp of air before turning to run.

He didn't get to do that as suddenly he was rammed by the bear into a tree, making it topple. Ken, just as quickly changed back to human form as he had to his bear form.

"TIMBER!" he called as the tree crashed into the ground.

Mizuki slowly raised his head and asked in a weak voice, "What are you?"

Ken raised his hand in a closed fist to his chest before speaking in his strong accent, "I am CinnamonToastKen, a proud American Hero and summon of the ancient summoners, The Let's Players!"

Ken took one last look at Mizuki as he passed out before speaking.

"Stay Toasty!"

 **XXXXX**

[A.N.]

Okay, so I know you weren't expecting a new story this weekend but a new chapter of Pandora's Shinigami. I can explain. Every day I watch six YouTubers, each of who upload one or two videos daily.

With Pandora's Shinigami, I have to play the games and watch multiple YouTube videos to understand what some of my facts are.

 **Explanations**

 **Main YouTubers:**

Pewdipie

Jackscepticeye

Chaoticmonki

CinnamonToastKen

Jelly

Kwebbelkop

Slogoman

 **Pairings:**

Naruto x ?

Pewdipie x Martzia

Please leave constructive criticism and nice reviews. If you find something that seems wrong, please point it out to me.


	2. Council Meeting

**Naruto the Let's Player**

 _Council Meeting_

Shortly after Mizuki was taken down, the ANBU showed up to retrieve his unconscious body. One who was wearing a cat mask approached the summoned man, his summoner and the injured teacher.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I am Neko and am here to inform you that the council has been called together to talk about what has happened tonight and that you and your… summon have been called to speak about it."

"He may be a summon, but he is also my friend."

"I see." "Do you need assistance making it to the council room?"

"No, but Iruka-Sensei needs to get to the hospital."

"Ah, 'Ruto?"

"Yeah Kenpai?"

"You do know that I'm built for strength, not speed?"

"Your right! We'll need someone built for speed."

"But who's it gonna be?"

"Someone fast, with a need for speed."

"Someone who believes that speed is key?"

"Yep."

"Well… I might as well leave you for now. Ya'll stay toasty, alright?"

"You too Kenpai."

With that, Ken disappeared in a blast of smoke, catching the attention of the ANBU and the still injured Iruka. Naruto smirked before slamming his palm that still had some of Iruka's blood on it into the ground.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

The ANBU and Iruka watched, wondering what individual would show up this time.

"TOP OF THE MORNIN' TO YA LADDIES!" a voice in an Irish accent practically screamed out.

Everyone had to cover their ears as they heard the loud voice.

As everyone looked as the smoke clouding the man cleared, they saw a man in his late twenty's, standing almost six feet in height, dressed in long sleeved woollen red shirt, a pair of jeans held up by a belt with the buckle in the shape of an eye, coloured in green. On his feet he wore a pair of running shoes. The top of his hair was green and he had a short beard.

"Jackaboy!"

"NARUTO!"

"Can you help me? I need to get to the council room?"

"Sure thing, lil ol' buddy of mine." Looking around, Jack scratched his head in confusion before asking. "…umm, where's the council room?"

"I don't know" Naruto turned to the ANBU member helping his teacher. "Do you know Neko-chan?"

"Yes." Neko proceeded in giving the two the directions they needed before signalling to the other ANBU to leave. Before she could leave, she heard 'Jackaboy' scream out.

"SPEEEEEEEEEEEEEED IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

The speed that the man ran off with was even faster than Maito Gai when he goes all out.

 **XXXXX**

The council room had three sections, on the right side when entering the room was the Shinobi council. In this section, seated were the clan heads. Some of these were the head of the Hyuuga clan, the Akimichi, the Nara, the Yamanaka and the Inuzuka clan.

On the left side of the room were the civilian council and their job was to council the Hokage on the affairs of the civilians of the village. Its members were non-descript, except for one, Haruno Sakura's mother, Haruna Mebuki.

The meeting room's doors opened and who they were expecting showed up.

Naruto and 'Jackaboy' entered through the door and walked to the centre, standing in front of the Hokage's desk, where he sat in the middle. On his left was his old teammate, Shimura Danzo and on his right were his advisors, Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura.

Naruto, still hanging onto his friend's back, looks over 'Jackaboy's' shoulder at the Hokage.

"Hey Jiji, what do ya need?"

"Show some respect to the Hokage demon!" a random civilian member said.

"Be quiet!" the Hokage spoke softly, sending a glare to the council member. Looking back at Naruto he spoke. "Naruto, can you explain why you have a summoning contract?"

"Well… I met the boss summon and he offered me the contract and I said that I would rather us be friends, so he chuckled and helped me sign the contract."

"Is that all?"

"Yep"

"And is the man with you the boss summon?" asked Danzo. "From what was described to us, you had a different one with you before you came here."

"Yeah, that was Kempai. He's not the boss but he is one of the strongest ones. He couldn't make it. He most likely had to meet his girlfriend, Mary."

"And this is?" the Hokage urged gently.

"This is-" Naruto was stopped by his summon, who proceeded to let Naruto down of his back before standing up straight and taking a step forward.

"Let me do this Naruto." He spoke.

Taking a deep breath, 'Jackaboy' smacked his hand in the air, as if giving a high-five, while also creating the sound effect and screamed out, "TOP O' THE MORNIN' TO YA LADDIES! MY NAME IS JACKSCEPTICEYE AND I'M ONE OF THE FASTEST SUMMON'S OF THE LET'S PLAYER SUMMONS!"

Waiting a moment for everyone's ears to get used to his voice, he spoke once again, though talking in a more normal voice, "But you can call me Jack."

The Hokage looked at Jack and asked, "Please don't do that again."

"Okay!"

"Okay?" Naruto asked.

"Okay." Jack confirmed.

Danzo looked annoyed and spoke to the summon, "Why are you-"

Danzo was cut off by a fat civilian, who stood up and spoke.

"The child should not have this contract. It would be better in the hands of an actual Shinobi."

Most of the civilian council were voicing their agreement. Mebuki didn't speak as she was thinking about what she knew of the boy. While he was the container of the Kyuubi, she knew that he was not the demon fox itself.

Sarutobi saw a look of extreme anger flash across Jack's face and was about to intervene when the summon called out.

"Okay! Okay!" his voice cut through the chatter and everyone looked at him as he pulled a chair out of nowhere and proceeded to sit in it. "Why don't you sit on ol' Jackaboy's lap and let him tell you a story."

Naruto jumped up onto Jack's lap, pulling a bag of candy out of nowhere and keeping his attention focused solely on Jack.

"Once upon a time there was a group of people. They wanted something a little boy had… and… well the story's a work in progress. There are two possible ways the story could go. One involves them trying to take what the boy had, resulting in bad things happening." He looked up with a deadly serious look on his face.

"And the other?" Naruto asked.

"And the other is when they don't and we all live happily ever after 'til Felix gets bored and tries another roast challenge." He finished, confusing everyone on who this 'Felix' was.

The same council member that started the trouble, spoke again, "There are multiple ANBU in this room. What could a single summon do against them?"

Everyone felt the temperature drop as a voice spoke softly but icily from the shadows of the room. The ANBU that were watching, hidden in the corners of the room, moved quickly to protect the Hokage.

"But there isn't only one."

Neko stood in front of Naruto and Jack, sword drawn and in a ready stance.

They were all surprised when Naruto ran and jumped at the man in the shadows.

"CRY-KAASAN!" he cried out in happiness.

The mysterious man stepped out to catch the boy in an embrace, giving all the chance to see what he looked like. He was a man who stood a slightly bit shorter than Jack, with brown hair and on his face he wore a mask that had two dots for eyes and a straight line for the mouth. He wore a brown shirt with a chibi version of himself on it, and over that he wore a dark green jacket full of pockets holding Kami knows what. He had grey cargo pants, held up by a belt with a buckle shaped like his mask. On his feet he wore a pair of shoes with red lining.

"Your name is Cry, I believe?"

"Actually it's Chaoticmonki."

"That is quite long."

"Yeah, that's why they call me Cry."

"They?"

"The other summons."

"Ah, I see."

Turning towards the civilian council member who spoke about taking the summoning contract from Naruto, he said quite coldly. "If I ever hear you say that again, I will cut your tongue out and shove it so far up your ass that the first thing you taste will be crap. Got it you piece of shit?"

The man quickly nodded his head, fearing for his life. Cry turned back towards the Hokage, still holding Naruto in his arms. He was about to speak but before he could, a cloud of smoke exploded in the middle of the room, making everyone even more tense and the clan heads to pull out their hidden weapons and prepare for a fight.

They didn't have to worry, as the person they saw, was the man that had been described to them as the summon who beat Mizuki. Though this time he seemed to have somehow grown a full beard.

Before anyone could say something, Ken looked straight at Cry with an angered look on his face. Cry, upon seeing the look, chucked Naruto to Jack, who caught the boy, then ran into the shadows, where they somehow heard the sound of a door slamming shut. Ken walked over to the shadows and banged repeatedly on the door.

"Cry, come out of the bathroom." He said.

"Umm… no." cry replied.

"Young lady!"

"No."

"Come out of that bathroom."

"You don't understand me Ken."

"Come out of this bathroom right now." Suddenly, an extra moustache appeared on top of his beard before he continued. "This is your father speaking and you will respect me in my house."

Before Ken could say anything else, Cry opened the door too fast for him to react, slamming it into his face. Cry wore a black T-shirt with a red skirt and fishnet armbands along with a red crate on his head.

"NO!" he screamed out.

Ken's face suddenly became enraged, as he pulled out some kind of item that he held in both hands and kicked the door open.

"Ow, you hit me in the face with the door! Rrrgh!" he exclaimed before pulling the trigger of the item and everyone heard a loud continuous noise when a bunch of flashes came out of the end of the what they believed to be a weapon.

Looking like he had done something wrong, Ken walked into the room that no one could see into.

"Oh sorry baby! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it! Oh no, come back!"

Just as suddenly as it had happened, Cry and Ken were back out of the shadows, looking exactly the same as they had before they disappeared into the darkness. Though Ken no longer had a beard, looking almost like he was used to having a beard that would disappear.

Naruto got himself out of Jack's hold and ran up to Ken and asked him what was on everyone's mind.

"Hey Kenpai, why does your beard always change?" he asked with a child's curiosity.

Ken was contemplative for a moment, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Well. I guess so if it ever is forgotten, no one will ask questions. Now if you want to ask any questions about sex, I suggest that you never ask Minx, as she will scar you for life." Ken told Naruto.

"I don't think that Naruto needs to know about those kind of things right now." Sarutobi told the summon. "Now can we please continue with this meeting?"

"Oh yeah, sure." Ken said, as he and Cry, who picked up Naruto, walked over and stood next to Jack and Neko. No one was surprised to see that the chair he was sitting on was no longer there.

The Hokage was about to continue the meeting but was stopped as another explosion of smoke occurred. This time directly in the middle of the council room.

'What now?' Sarutobi thought in exasperation.

"Who is this now?" Danzo asked aloud.

"How's it going bros." a voice called out from the smoke.

As the last of it dissipated, the new arrival was revealed. He was a man that stood around one-eighty centimetres, wore a pair of leans with the legs covering the top of his shoes. He wore a blue shirt with an even darker shaded blue, cartoonish fist on it. Around his neck hung a green headset with the cord running down to his waist.

"Felix! What are you doing here?" Jack asked as he walked up to his fellow summon.

"Oh, you know me. I was just coming to check on lil' Naruto." He told the Irish man.

"I am not little!" Naruto called out to the man.

"Pewds." Cry said softly.

"Cry." Pewds replied just as softly.

"Pewds."

"Cry."

"Pewds."

"Cry."

"Pewds."

"Cry…"

Sarutobi looked towards the other summons with a worried look on his face.

"Do they always do this?" he asked them.

"Not all the time." Ken told him with a shrug of his shoulders. "Just when they haven't seen each other for a while."

"I'm guessing that it's been awhile?" the Hokage asked the bear-cap wearing man.

"Yeah." He scratched his chin before looking towards his boss and calling out, "Hey Felix isn't there a reason for you being here?"

Removing his gaze from his bro, Pewds focused his attention on the American Let's Player before turning to face the Hokage.

"I heard that my bro was in trouble."

"Your… bro?" Sarutobi asked in confusion. Why would this summon consider Naruto his brother with the strange relationship he had with the masked man.

"Yeah, if you're close to me, you're a bro. all of these guys are my bros."

"That boy should not be allowed to have your summoning contract. A better Shinobi should have it." One of the civilian council members called out.

Pewds looked at the man with a blank expression before he disappeared from everyone's sight and appeared directly in front of the man.

"Would you care to repeat that?" he asked with a smile that was not at all kind.

"N-no, I wouldn't dare!"

"That's good to hear." And with that he disappeared and reappeared back in his original spot. "You are the leader of this village, correct?"

"That I am." Sarutobi responded.

"I'll make a deal with you, we will use our six strongest against your best six in one-on-one fights and the winners will get to decide if Naruto keeps our summoning contract. Does that sound good to you?"

Sarutobi thought it through, on one hand if his Shinobi won, Naruto would lose his only friends. And if they won, the council would be pissed. Was he really willing to put Naruto's happiness on the line? Before he could say anything, Naruto spoke up from behind Jack's leg.

"I'm okay with it."

Pewds gave the boy a smirk before looking forward and losing his smile.

"Naruto's okay with it. Are you?"

Sarutobi nodded his head in acceptance before pulling out a scroll and writing on it. He handed it to his advisors to check through for any mistakes. When they gave it back, he turned it on the table and pushed it towards the edge. Pewds walked up to the table and looked at it and after making sure that it was good, signed it and slid it towards the village leader.

"Tomorrow at the Konoha stadium, after the sun has risen, will your… 'Bros'… fight for who has control of the Let's Player summoning contract. You are dismissed." With that, smoke filled the room as all the summons but Pewds disappeared, leaving the Boss summon and the boy along with Neko in the middle of the room.

Pewds turned towards Neko and said quietly so that only she heard, "I do hope that you are one of the six."

"Same." Neko replied with a calm voice, but on the inside she was extremely excited.

"Well, since that should be all, I'll be on my way with my little bro." with that, Pewds put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and just before he could disappear with the boy he spoke. "The name's Pewdiepie, by the way."

Hey disappeared and silence reigned in the room. It was broken by Inuzuka Tsume.

"What kind of name is Pewdiepie?"

 **EXTRA**

It was a normal day at a Golf With Friends course and Wade was almost about to score a par.

"Blocked you!" Ken yelled as he came out of nowhere and stayed in front of the Minion Lord.

"Ken!"

"Blocked you!"

"Ken!"

"Take that!"

"Take this!" Wade barged right into Ken, sending him flying and when Wade stopped, he was close to the hole.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Ken ended up landing in the water. "I got a dinghy!"

 **OOO**

It was just as they were getting ready to enter the next course that Pewds showed up, effectively cancelling their game.

"What's up, Boss?" Wade asked as he pulled out a packet of lolly snakes.

"You didn't tell them, Ken?" Pewds asked as he looked to his third strongest subordinate.

"Nah, thought it would be better if you had the honours."

"You were too lazy and forgot about it, didn't you?" Pewds asked with an annoyed expression.

"…Yep."

"…"

"…"

"…Fuck you, Ken!" Pewds turned towards the others. "Tomorrow morning, six of us will be fighting some high ranking Shinobi for who has our summoning contract and Ken, along with Jack, Mark, the three stooges -yes, its Jelly, Kwebbelkop and Slogoman- will be the ones to fight. Jack and Mark already know, so I'll need you guys to inform the other three. Everyone understands what's happening?"

"Yes, sir!"

 **XXXXX**

[A.N.]

So… I ended up watching a certain YouTuber and have decided to include him in the main group.

Here they are:

Pewdiepie

Lordminion777

Jacksepticeye

Markiplier

Jelly

Kwebbelkop

Slogoman

CinnamonToastKen

Also, you guys get to decide which six Shinobi get to be involved in the one on one fights. Leave who you want in a review.

Remember, I don't plan my stories out as far as I should and reviews help with me coming up with new ideas.

Should expect a second chapter of one of my other stories next.


End file.
